La primera Cosecha
by Elenear28
Summary: Desde que cumplí los doce años el miedo y las pesadillas se han convertido en compañeros frecuentes de mi día a día. Hoy es el día de la Cosecha y gracias a Katniss solo tengo una papeleta... Una sola entre miles ¿Cuales son las probablidades? Oneshot para Peetalove, la Cosecha de Prim


**La primera Cosecha**

El miedo es tan paralizante que no consigo abrir la boca para gritar. Cuando abro los ojos estoy tendida en la cama hecha un ovillo con las mantas enredadas en mis piernas, mis brazos y mi cuello como una boa constrictora.

Desenredo con cuidado el lío y trato de convencerme de que fue la presión de la manta alrededor de mi garganta la que indujo ese sueño en que dos grandes manos se cerraban en mi cuello impidiendo que el aire entrara en mis pulmones.

Me llevo una mano a la garganta y siento como la sangre fluye aceleradamente por mis venas pero empieza a normalizarse poco a poco. Afuera aún está oscuro, pero sé que no durará mucho. La noche siempre es más corta de lo que debería antes de la Cosecha.

La Cosecha. Pienso en ello y me echo a temblar. Dentro de mi pecho mi corazón empieza a latir tan rápidamente que estoy segura de que todo el distrito puede oírlo. Me siento en la cama y abrazo mis rodillas. Mi cabello rubio cae desordenadamente sobre mis ojos cuando me inclino hacia adelante. Lo muevo hacia atrás con dedos temblorosos e intento respirar profundo para calmarme como mamá me ha enseñado. En lugar de tomar una bocanada de aire, se escapa de mi garganta un sollozo que yo acallo metiendo el puño dentro de mi boca.

Miro hacia el otro lado de la cama donde mi hermana, Katniss, duerme profundamente. Está acostada boca abajo, con su cabellera negra y lisa desparramada sobre la almohada. A la escasa luz de las farolas de la calle su piel aceitunada tiene un brillo fantasmal. Mientras duerme su cara permanece relajada y tranquila, nada parecido a la expresión entre molesta y preocupada que suele tener durante el día.

Katniss es una de esas personas que nació para cuidar de alguien. En este caso a mí. No recuerdo un momento de mi vida en que Katniss no haya estado cuidándome. Desde que era un bebé que daba pasos temblorosos siempre estuvo ahí evitando que cayera. El primer día de clases fue ella quien me llevó al salón y se aseguró de que me sentara en el pupitre. Fue Katniss quien me recogió en un salón distinto el día en que comenzaron a sonar las campanas que anunciaban que algo, algo malo, había ocurrido en las minas.

Fue mi hermana la que me abrazó cuando nos enteramos que de que papá había muerto en la explosión. Fue ella quien se encargó de peinarme y vestirme para ir a la escuela cuando la mente de mamá empezó a volar muy muy lejos de nosotras. En aquellos días en que se sentaba en la mecedora con mirada ausente o pasaba todo el día en la cama acurrucada entre las mantas llamando a mi padre en voz baja mientras yo lloraba llamándola a ella.

Fue Katniss quien volvió a casa con dos barras de pan, algo quemadas, cuando mis mejillas se hundieron y mis labios se partieron porque ya no teníamos nada que comer.

Fue ella quien me llevó a la pradera a recoger dientes de león. Fue ella quien me enseñó en el libro de papá otras plantas que podíamos comer. Fue ella quien empezó a atravesar la valla, supuestamente electrificada, para ir a conseguir comida. Se desaparecía durante algunas horas al día y volvía a casa con un conejo, una ardilla o un castor… Un día inclusive regresó con varios filetes de venado y un montón de dinero que nos sirvió para comprar otras cosas imprescindibles adicionales a la comida.

Fue Katniss quien pidió las teselas en cuanto cumplió los doce años para que el Capitolio nos diera raciones extra de comida a cambio de que el nombre de mi hermana entrara más veces en el sorteo. Es por eso que aunque apenas tiene dieciséis años su nombre entrará veinte veces este año.

Yo tuve más suerte gracias a ella. Cumplí doce años hace unos meses, pero Katniss no me permitió tomar teselas. Las tomó todas ella.

Así que mi nombre solo entrará una vez este año. Se supone que las posibilidades de que mi nombre salga son prácticamente nulas, aun así, cuando pienso en que mañana en la tarde tendré que pararme junto a todas las niñas de doce años y esperar mientras Effie Trinket, la representante del Capitolio con su alocada peluca rosa, saca el nombre un chico y una chica entre los doce y los dieciocho para ser enviados a los Juegos, no puedo evitar que un sudor frío me empape la espalda.

Vuelvo a temblar al pensar que de los veinticuatro chicos que saldrán elegidos alrededor del país hoy, solo uno estará vivo dentro de dos o tres semanas.

Antes de darme cuenta tengo las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que han empezado a caer silenciosamente desde mis ojos. ¿Y si soy yo? ¿O mi hermana? ¿O alguno de mis amigos? Los temblores que recorren mi cuerpo son tan violentos que pienso que en cualquier momento despertaré a Katniss, pero no… ella tiene que dormir. Ya es suficiente con que sea ella quien tenga veinte papeletas con su nombre aguardando para la Cosecha.

Aparto las mantas por completo y me deslizo silenciosamente de la cama. Me pongo de pie y camino de puntillas, insegura sobre que debería hacer ahora. El viejo reloj de pared dice que son las tres menos diez. Demasiado temprano para prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Me asomo por la ventana mientras me abrazo a mi misma para darme calor. Mis dientes castañetean por los temblores, pero no estoy segura de si se deba al frío o al miedo que siento.

-¿Prim?

La voz que me llama es apenas un murmullo, suave y dulce. Me giro y veo a mi madre, aún en su cama, apoyada sobre un codo mientras me contempla con sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los míos excepto porque están rodeados de arruguitas que no deberían estar ahí.

-Perdona, no quería despertarte- le digo y mi voz sale quebrada por las lágrimas que se agolpan en mi garganta.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez?

Asiento. Desde que cumplí los doce, las pesadillas son una compañía frecuente. Uno pensaría que tal vez después de meses ya habría aprendido a lidiar con ellas, pero lo cierto es que las marcas violáceas que tengo bajo mis ojos prueban que no es así.

-Ven aquí- dice mamá mientras levanta el edredón.

Camino de puntillas hasta su cama y me meto en el interior cálido de la carpa que ha creado mamá para mí. Me acurruco contra su cuerpo y ella deja caer la cobija sobre mí. Acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello y poco a poco los temblores remiten, pero no las lágrimas.

-Shhh, shhhh… Todo estará bien, Prim- susurra mi madre medio dormida.

Empieza a tararear para que me duerma. No una canción, sino un montón de notas inconexas pero tranquilizantes, porque nunca ha sido buena para la música a pesar de que le gusta mucho, igual que yo. Los que eran buenos para eso eran papá y Katniss… Pero desde que el murió ella tampoco ha vuelto a cantar.

Pienso en lo triste que es. Como si un pajarillo hubiera muerto y el otro se hubiera vuelto mudo para vivir su duelo.

Poco a poco me voy quedando dormida.

Cuando despierto de nuevo, ya ha salido el sol. Mamá ha salido de la cama y cuando vuelvo a ver hacia la cama que comparto con Katniss veo que está vacía. Buttercup, mi gato, está enroscado a mi lado y cuando me despierto el abre los ojos, de un color amarillo intenso y se estira arqueando el lomo.

-Buenos días bonito- le digo mientras lo rasco detrás de las orejas.

Buttercup tiene un sedoso pelo de color mantequilla y es un cazador de ratas y ratones nato. Aún recuerdo como tuve que llorar para que Katniss me permitiera quedármelo cuando aún era un cachorro y como me colgué de su brazo mientras ella intentaba ahogarlo en un cubo lleno de agua ya que decía que tener una boca más que alimentar era inconcebible.

Al final logré que Katniss se apiadara de mí y del pobre gato y ya lleva tres años con nosotras. Escucho como ronronea de gusto ante mis caricias y me pregunto como mi hermana puede seguir diciendo que es horroroso.

Devuelvo mi atención a la cama de Katniss y pienso que seguramente salió a cazar temprano para llegar a tiempo para la Cosecha. Me levanto de la cama y doblo rápidamente el cobertor. Ahueco las almohadas, abro las ventanas para airear la habitación y camino hacia la cocina donde mamá está atendiendo a una mujer de mediana edad que se encuentra sentada ante nuestra mesa con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

La reconozco como la madre de Oryza, una de mis compañeras de salón. Mamá está dándole unas gotas azules disueltas en un vaso de agua. Con solo una mirada sé que se trata de un calmante nervioso.

Esta es una escena recurrente en nuestra casa en el día de la Cosecha. La madre de Oryza es solo la primera de muchas más que perderán la calma en el transcurso del día antes de que lleguen las dos de la tarde, hora en que tenemos la Cosecha en el distrito. Por lo general antes de medio día tenemos la casa llena de personas que buscan a mamá para que les recete alguna cosa que las ayude a sobrellevar lo que sucede en días como hoy.

La cosa empeora cuando toda la población del distrito se reúne en la plaza para la Cosecha. A veces, mientras el alcalde Undersee lee el tratado de la traición, no se escucha ni un sonido excepto su voz triste y aburrida coreada por una serie de sollozos y gimoteos. Pero sin duda el momento cúspide llega cuando Effie Trinket saca el nombre del chico y la chica que irán a los juegos este año.

Hay desmayos, gritos, lágrimas y un montón de cosas más que no siempre ves en la repetición que hace el Capitolio. Supongo que a veces ellos esperan que nos tomemos las cosas con más elegancia por aquí, aunque lo cierto es que cuando ves que tu hijo, hija, sobrino, amigo o vecina resulta electo para lo que con toda seguridad es una sentencia de muerte, es difícil tomarse las cosas bien.

Mi madre despide a la madre de Oryza en la puerta y vuelve con expresión triste a la cocina.

-Tal parece que hoy será un día difícil- dice mi madre mientras me ve desde el marco de la puerta.

Yo asiento y muevo el tazón con el que había dejado cubierto el queso de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca que había dejado anoche para Katniss. No está, así que asumo que lo encontró antes de irse.

-¿Dormiste algo? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Yo hago un gesto extraño con la cabeza cuando intento decir que sí y que no al mismo tiempo. Mamá se acerca a mí y me recorre el rostro con dedos temblorosos, luego me atrae hacia su cuerpo y me sujeta en un estrecho abrazo.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos.

-¿Cómo está la madre de Oryza?

-Preocupada- admite mi madre- este es su primer año y su nombre entrará seis veces porque pidió teselas. Pero aun así son pocas con respecto a las que tendrá su hermano. Pyrus tiene la edad de Katniss y su nombre entrará treinta y ocho veces hoy.

-Son casi el doble de las de Katniss- señalo alarmada.

-Su familia es más numerosa.- admite mamá- y no todos tienen un cazador en la familia que traiga comida a la mesa.

Mamá mira el reloj que cuelga sobre la cocina y asiente para sí misma.

-La bañera está lista. Ve a darte un baño, Prim, voy a preparar tu ropa.

Cuando bajo tengo el pelo mojado y el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla que en algún momento fue blanca pero que ha tomado el mismo matiz grisáceo que todo por aquí, por el polvo de carbón.

Mamá ha dejado sobre mi cama un encantador conjunto que en algún momento le perteneció a mi hermana. Lo reconozco como la ropa que usó en su primera Cosecha. La falda y la blusa tienen volantes y los zapatos negros han sido lustrados hasta brillar como espejos. Me visto rápidamente y me veo en el espejo.

La ropa que usaba Katniss a mi edad es al menos una talla más grande de la que necesito, así que cuando intento meterme la camisa por dentro de la falda esta termina saliéndose por detrás unos segundos después.

Suspiro agobiada. Contemplo mi cuerpo delgado y débil y no puedo evitar compararme con mi hermana mayor, tan fuerte y hermosa.

-¿Cómo te ha quedado la ropa, Prim?- pregunta mi madre mientras entra en la habitación.

-Hum…-contesto con voz débil.

Ella suelta una risita carente de alegría, se acerca a mí y empieza a recoger los sobrantes de tela en mi ropa. Con movimientos expertos los prensa con alfileres.

-Ya está-dice ella mientras me toma de los hombros.

Juntas en el espejo parecemos dos gotas de agua.

-Ahora veamos que hacer con este cabello- dice mientras toma mi larga cabellera rubia y empieza a separarla en mechones. Unos minutos más tarde tengo todo el cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas que caen sobre mis hombros.

-Bueno. Tú ya estás dice mi madre mientras me sonríe. Ahora esperemos a que Katniss se de prisa. Iré a prepararme yo. ¿Estarás bien tu sola?

Asiento.

-Esa es mi niña.

Para cuando Katniss vuelve a casa ya mamá está lista también. Se ha puesto un elegante vestido de sus días de boticaria, cuando aún vivía con los abuelos y se ha recogido el cabello en un moño alto, elegante y severo.

En cuanto Katniss llega mamá la envía a bañarse. Ella se mete en la bañera llena de agua caliente que mamá ha preparado y se restriega tan fuerte que soy capaz de oírla desde fuera. Cuando sale tiene el cabello mojado y se sorprende al ver que mamá ha dejado uno de sus bonitos vestidos para ella sobre su cama. Una belleza azul con zapatos a juego.

-¿Estás segura?- le pregunta rudamente sin poder controlar su tono. Lo cierto es que desde que pasó lo que pasó con mamá, Katniss aún no la ha perdonado. Sin embargo sabe lo mucho que mamá valora su ropa del pasado, así que no es algo que pueda rechazar solo porque sí.

-Claro que sí. Y también me gustaría recogerte el pelo- añade mamá dubitativa.

Katniss se viste en silencio y deja que mamá seque su cabello, lo trence y lo acomode sobre su cabeza. Vestida así, mi hermana se ve como una persona mayor, más madura y ante todo, muy hermosa.

-Estás muy guapa- susurro desde el rincón en el que me he sentado mientras ella se ve en el espejo.

-Y no me parezco en nada a mí- me responde mientras se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo. Me contempla con sus enormes ojos grises durante algunos segundos y frunce el ceño.

Ha vuelto a molestarse. Los últimos días han sido terribles no solo por mis pesadillas sino porque Katniss pasa frustrada todo el tiempo porque le molesta no poder protegerme de todo. Y la Cosecha es un peligro ineludible.

Un segundo más tarde su expresión se relaja.

-Arréglate la cola, patito- dice mientras vuelve a meter la porción de blusa que sobresale por fuera de la falda en su lugar.

-Cuac- respondo mientras río alegremente.

-Eso lo serás tu- añade mi hermana y se une a mis risas.- vamos a comer- dice mientras me besa la coronilla.

Katniss ha vuelto de su cacería con dinero, parafina, sal, fresas, dos grandes pescados y un par de barras de pan bueno, del que hace el amable panadero del pueblo.

Mamá está cocinando el pescado y las verduras en un estofado para la cena, pero decidimos guardar las fresas y el pan para la noche diciendo que así será algo especial. Así que antes de salir a la plaza nos tomamos cada una un vaso de la lecha de mi cabra, Lady, y nos comemos el pan basto que hicimos con los cereales de la tesela, aunque la comida apenas si me pasa por la garganta.

A la una en punto todas nos dirigimos a la plaza. La asistencia es obligatoria a no ser que estés a las puertas de la muerte. Más tarde los Agentes de Paz recorrerán las casas para comprobar que nadie se haya escabullido. Si alguien ha mentido lo encarcelarán por varios días.

La ceremonia de la Cosecha desarrolla en la plaza, uno de los pocos lugares agradables de nuestro distrito. La plaza está rodeada de tiendas y en los días de mercado, sobre todo si hay buen tiempo, parece día de fiesta. Pero hoy no.

A pesar de los banderines de colores que cuelgan de los edificios se puede respirar un ambiente de tristeza. Hay cámaras por todas partes y la gente entra silenciosamente en la plaza y se ficha.

Ese es otro de los motivos para la Cosecha: le permite saber al Capitolio quienes y cuantos somos en los distritos.

Katniss me toma de la mano y camina conmigo hasta que llega la hora en que nos separan. Los chicos y chicas entre doce y dieciocho años somos acomodados en áreas delimitadas por cuerdas y divididas por edades. Los mayores van adelante, los menores vamos atrás. Los familiares, como mi madre, son puestos en fila alrededor del perímetro. Todos tomados de la mano con excesiva fuerza tratando de sobrellevar juntos lo que se avecina.

La plaza se va llenando rápidamente y la sensación de claustrofobia aumenta poco a poco. A pesar de ser un espacio amplio no es lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a los ocho mil habitantes del Doce. Así que los últimos en llegar se quedan en las calles adyacentes desde donde podrán ver la ceremonia en las pantallas gigantes que ha colocado el Capitolio.

Estoy de pie, con un grupo de niñas de doce años. Saludo brevemente a algunas conocidas pero la voz no me sale para hacer nada más. Conforme el reloj se va acercando a las dos algunas de ellas empiezan a entrar en crisis. Lloran, o empiezan a gritar presas del pánico.

No quiero pensar más en lo que está pasando porque podría ponerme igual o peor, así que centro mi atención en el escenario que hay al frente. Tiene tres sillas, un podio y dos enormes urnas de cristal llenas de pequeñas tiras de papel. Una contiene nombres de chicos y la otra, los nombres de las chicas.

Veinte de ellas tienen escrito el nombre de mi hermana y una sola, el mío.

Effie Trinket y el alcalde Undersee ya se han sentado. Él es un hombre alto con pronunciadas entradas en su cabello claro. Ella es una mujer alta y esbelta, con una aterradora sonrisa blanca, un cabello rosa chillón que siempre me ha parecido que se trata de una peluca y un traje verde primavera.

Los dos están murmurando con las cabezas muy juntas mientras observan el tercer asiento vacío.

Cuando el alcalde sube al podio son las dos en punto. Nos cuenta la misma historia de todos los años: la creación de Panem, el país que se levantó de las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue Norteamérica. Enumera una amplia lista de desastres que va de las sequías a las inundaciones, las tormentas, los incendios, los mares que subieron y se tragaron una buena parte de la tierra y la brutal guerra que se dio para repartir los pocos recursos que quedaron.

El resultado fue Panem, un reluciente Capitolio rodeado por trece distritos que llevó la paz y la prosperidad a sus ciudadanos. Pero entonces llegaron los Días Oscuros, cuando los distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio. Derrotaron a doce de ellos y aniquilaron al decimotercero.

Se creó el Tratado de la Traición, el cual nos dio nuevas leyes que garantizaran la paz y, como recordatorio de que los Días Oscuros no deben repetirse, se empezaron a practicar también los Juegos del Hambre.

Cada Distrito debe enviar un chicho y una chica. Veinticuatro en total, que serán encerrados en un enorme estadio al aire libre en el que puede haber cualquier cosa: desde un desierto abrazador hasta un páramo helado.

Una vez dentro, los competidores deben luchar a muerte hasta que solo uno de ellos queda con vida.

La humillación culmina con el hecho de que el Capitolio exige que los Juegos del Hambre sean tratados como una festividad, un acontecimiento deportivo donde los distritos compiten entre sí. El tributo ganador es recompensado con una vida fácil y su distrito recibe premios: comida.

-Es el momento de arrepentirse y también de dar gracias- lee el alcalde con monotonía. Después recita la lista de los habitantes del Distrito 12 que han ganado en ediciones anteriores. En setenta y cuatro años hemos tenido dos, y solo uno de ellos sigue con vida: Haymitch Abernathy, un hombre de mediana edad, con una gran barriga, que en ese momento aparece balbuceando cosas que nadie entiende mientras se tambalea en el escenario y se deja caer de cualquier manera sobre la silla. Demasiado borracho como para que le importe.

La multitud responde a su llegada con el aplauso protocolario, es entonces cuando Haymitch decide abrazar a Effie, que apenas consigue evitarlo moviendo su silla con gran estrépito hacia el otro lado.

El alcade Undersee parece bastante abochornado, sobre todo por el hecho de que en este momento el Distrito 12 debe ser el hazmerreir de todo el país debido a que estamos siendo televisados en directo.

El alcalde presenta rápidamente a Effie Trinket y regresa a sentarse en su lugar haciendo caso omiso de los balbuceos de Haymitch. Effie por su parte sube con agilidad al podio, alegre y vivaracha como siempre, y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte!

Effie habla sobre el honor que supone estar ahí aunque todos sabemos que espera ser promovida pronto a un mejor distrito, con verdaderos vencedores en lugar de borrachos que deciden acosarte por cadena nacional.

Y es entonces cuando llega el tan odiado momento del sorteo.

Siento como las palmas de mis manos se empapan en sudor y hago lo que puedo por limpiarme en la falda. El pulso en mi garganta se dispara y mis rodillas empiezan a temblar.

Por favor hazlo rápido. Por favor, por favor.

-¡Las damas primero!- dice Effie alegremente y un agudo pitido se instala en mis oídos.

Veo como la mujer se acerca a la urna de cristal con los nombres de las chicas. Effie mete la mano hasta el fondo y empieza a revolver teatralmente los papeles. Veinte de los cuales tienen escrito el nombre de mi hermana.

Que no sea Katniss, que no sea Katniss, por favor que no sea Katniss.

La multitud contiene el aliento durante un momento que se prolonga hasta el infinito y empiezo a sentirme mareada. Me recuerdo a mi misma que debo respirar… ¡pero es tan difícil!

Que no sea Katniss, que no sea Katniss, por favor que no sea Katniss.

Finalmente Effie saca un papel doblado y sellado de la urna. Regresa al podio, rompe el sello y alisa el papel…

Que no sea Katniss, que no sea Katniss, por favor que no sea Katniss.

Se aclara la garganta y lee el nombre…

Que no sea Katniss, que no sea Katniss, por favor que no sea Katniss.

Y no lo es.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!


End file.
